


Away from home but I found my home in you.

by shashashayqqq



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Farmer Jeongyeon, Mentioned TWICE Ensemble, Rich Heiress Mina, farmer au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:01:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24703465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shashashayqqq/pseuds/shashashayqqq
Summary: Mina meets Jeongyeon in a very compromising situation after she “escaped” Japan and found herself riding the last bus to an unknown, quiet Town of Suwon.Jeongyeon is a hard working farmer but she’s also rude as hell. Mina’s predicament leads her to pay Jeongyeon by helping out on her farm. How can an heiress survive the farm life while living with a rude farmer under the same roof?
Relationships: Myoui Mina/Yoo Jeongyeon
Comments: 26
Kudos: 63





	1. Getting out of prison you once called home

I feel like my heart is going to burst any minute now.

I’m seated next to the window, my plane is about to leave my hometown but I can’t help but worry that somebody might barge in and stop the plane from leaving.

A few minutes have passed and the last passenger got in, the flight attendants are preparing to close the doors but I instantly fidgeted in my seat and tried to duck my head low when I saw two men try to enter the aircraft before a tall flight attendant stopped them in their tracks.

The two men in tuxedos tried to cause a commotion but then the passengers started to shout at them to fuck off and some are even starting to spew threats because they are delaying the flight so the men pushed the flight attendant away, probably thinking that creating a scene isn’t worth it and they left.

I breathe a sigh of relief and I smiled when the sound from the plane’s PA system started announcing safety guidelines and our flight’s schedule of arrival.

This is it, finally, I’m free.

At least for now.

* * *

I arrived at Incheon airport not knowing where to go next.

It took two hours to fly from Kobe to South Korea and I keep thinking whether I should hop on another flight to America or just temporarily stay here.

Those people after me might think like me and they must’ve already thought about me going to America before I even thought about it so I choose to stay in South Korea at least for a day or two.

It’s almost getting dark when I looked outside.

_Taxi or bus?_

This feels like a mind game.

My normal self would choose to ride a taxi, so I should take the bus, thinking I can lose them if they ever try to follow me.

I exchanged some of my cash to Korean won. I contemplated whether the cash I have will be enough for me to survive but getting some extra money from my account would mean that they can easily trace my whereabouts so I opted to just go with what I currently have.

There must be some cheap hotels or something.

When I got out, a bus is already on its way to leaving and I hopped on it without thinking where it’s going.

_Just as long as I stay off the grid, anywhere would be fine._

I moved to the farthest corner on the bus and sat next to a quiet old man who’s wearing some raggedly looking clothes. There aren’t that many passengers inside the bus.

I am tired so I pulled my backpack closer towards my body and rested my head on it while closing my eyes. I started drifting off to dreamland easily.

I woke up to the sound of a loud thump.

Like a body dropping on the floor of the bus. I sleepily opened my eyes and saw a guy wearing a black hoodie kicking a man who I recognized as the ragged looking man I sat next to.

“Hey stop! Why are you hurting him?!” I tried to stop the younger guy from beating up the old man. The old man on the floor quickly stood up and hastily ran to exit the bus that I didn’t notice was now barren of other people. There’s only me and the hooded guy who’s trying to catch his breath.

“Why were you hurting that old man? Are you crazy?!” I shouted at the man in front of me, trying to sound as intimidating as possible. Who knows, this guy might beat me up next.

“No, but are you crazy?! That “old” man was trying to rob you! Look inside your bag and check if you still have your wallet, lady! Geez, here I am trying to help...” I immediately checked my bag and he’s right. My bag has been slashed open and my wallet is gone!

_Fuck fuck fuck!!!_

This cannot be happening to me.

While I was having a mental breakdown, I noticed that the man in front of me started walking out of the bus. Without thinking much, I followed him out and tapped on his shoulders.

“What?” He sneered. 

“Uhm... Mister, Can... can you tell me if there’s a church here? Or a place where robbed people can... stay?” I asked and I froze when he turned to fully face me. “Don’t you have a phone? Call somebody. You’re in a rural area, missy. Establishments are three hours away and the bus you just got off is the last one for tonight. There’s a shed, you can stay there.” He pointed at a shed not even lighted by a streetlight and from where we are standing, the shed even looks dilapidated.

I gulped.

Fear started to settle in the pit of my stomach but I didn’t let it show to the stranger. I hope it didn’t show. “Ah, right. Thank you, Mister.” I manage to give him a small smile.

I felt myself tremble and he just stared at me for a second. He started to walk away towards a dark path that I didn’t even know was there had he not walked towards it.

I sighed and moved to the shed. I stared at my watch and it’s already 11 PM. My stomach started making its call for food but I’ve already eaten my last granola bar two hours into that bus ride. I feel so hopeless and stupid. Had I not stopped that stranger from beating that old man, I probably would still have my wallet. Living outside of that _prison_ isn’t going well for me.

After a few minutes, I hear a sound from a car nearby. I perked up and tried to see where the sound came from and hope against hope that it’s not some random psycho so I can hitch a ride going anywhere near the town.

I saw a red pickup truck slowly heading towards me. The contrast of the darkness of the night and the lights of the truck made it hard for me to see the face of the driver but when I hear them speak, I noticed that it’s the same guy from the bus earlier.

“Get in.” He said, not moving from his truck. “Huh?” “Do you want me to leave you here or are you getting in? I’m kinda in a hurry. I need to take a shower so bad.” He said while pursing his lips, showing that he’s losing his patience.

Again, left without a better choice, I moved to get on his passenger seat, putting my bag on my lap.

“Thank you, but you can drive me to the nearest 24 hour establishment or gas station. No need to drive me hours-”

“Sorry Missy, I ain’t driving you that way. We’re going to my house. Now, you’re allowed to get out of my car and stay here or stay at my place just for tonight since you look like a deer asking to get preyed. Which is which?” He said as he turned on the ignition of his car.

“I’m going with you.”

* * *

“I’ll take out a pillow and a blanket. My house only has one bed so I can’t offer you much but you can crash on the couch. It’s comfortable compared to the shed. I don’t want my couch to get all dirtied so please take a shower first.” The “kind” stranger said as soon as we arrived inside his house. It’s a small bungalow log house cabin situated in the middle of nowhere.

I haven’t seen any other houses while we were out driving on that long stretch of road.

“Yeah. Where’s your bathroom?” I asked, scanning the place for signs that he’s a serial killer.

Since his house is small, I can see the kitchen from where I’m standing. Everything is just spotless clean with white walls accented with brown wood carvings and it somehow made me nervous, remembering the American psycho movie I watched with my Japanese friends.

“It’s inside my bedroom. There are fresh towels inside the racks too if you need it.” He said as he asked me to follow him towards a closed door.

I hesitated, scared out of my mind of what’s behind his bedroom door but when he opens the door, what I saw inside made me forget all my rapist and psycho thoughts about him.

Legos.

His room is full of legos.

Like the children toy, legos. They are everywhere, on the shelves, on the small desk where a closed laptop and books are neatly placed, on his bedside table next to an old alarm clock, some are even on the floor.

Does he have a child here?

If so, I can trust him right?

“That door is obviously the bathroom. Don’t take your time, I wanna take a shower too. Now hurry, I wanna sleep.” He said as he pushes me to get inside the bathroom. The bathroom is unexpectedly modern. There’s a glass shower box with hot and cold water.

His shampoo and soap are surprisingly citrusy, it almost feels like it’s for a woman and not a man like himself. Maybe his girlfriend isn’t home yet but what if she arrives later and sees a woman with her boyfriend? I just hope I don’t get my hair pulled over a rude guy I wouldn’t even dream of sleeping with.

I hurriedly finished my shower to not annoy the house owner. I think it took me 10 minutes, a world record for someone who takes her time showering at my own place.

When I got out of the bathroom I didn’t see the man anywhere so I proceeded to walk towards his living room, where I saw him standing in front of his gas range checking something in a pot.

“You’re finally done. I boiled some bananas. Eat some if you like. The tap water is safe for drinking so you can drink it. Just knock if you need anything but I suggest you don’t.” He said before he finally walks back to his bedroom and closes the door behind him, leaving me alone.

Boiled bananas?

What is that even?

I checked what he cooked in the pot and it’s just bananas. I don’t know why he boiled it.

I tried to take one out since I know I can’t sleep well if my stomach hurts from being too hungry.

I felt my eyes sparkle when I took a first bite of the boiled banana.

It’s way better than the bananas I’ve had in my entire life but maybe it’s what happens when I lack food in my body.

After I’ve finished, I cleaned up after my mess and walked to the couch where I saw the neatly placed pillows and blankets.

I laid down on the couch and tried to catch some sleep but the sound of the crickets from outside the house is kinda annoying.

Everything feels so still and quiet around here.

The man must be sleeping since I can’t hear any shuffling from inside his bedroom.

I hope he goes back to town tomorrow so I can find ways to have my wallet back.

I’m just thankful I met him even when he’s rude, because of him, I’m safe for now.

* * *

“Wake up. Hey. Hey wake up.” I felt someone flicked their finger on my forehead.

I instantly woke up, about to nag at the servant who dared to lay a finger on me but when I opened my eyes, I saw a pair of brown eyes looking down at me.

Ah, I remember I’m not at home. Jeez. It’s the same man from last night. He’s wearing a black baggy sweatshirt paired with a black baggy pants this time. “Wake up now. I have to leave the house to farm. I can’t leave you in my house alone, obviously. Breakfast is ready, Let’s go.” He said and moved away from the couch to walk towards his kitchen where I saw him sit down to eat something from his plate.

I got up, walk towards the sink to gargle on some water and sat opposite to him on his small dining table.

Sausage, rice and eggs on a plate.

“Thank you, Mister.” I muttered.

“Oh no, don’t be mistaken. You’re gonna have to pay your keep miss. I don’t give free handouts.” He says as he takes a sip of coffee from his mug.

“But how do I pay you when you know I got robbed yesterday-“ I paused and looked at him. He’s smirking and I instantly think he’s gonna ask for sex as payment.

He’s a man after all.

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck! Can I do it? No!

I’m a virgin, and I want to save this for my future husband. This man have to know my morals before he gets any ideas.

“No! I am a woman of virtue. You can’t force me to have sex with you Mister. I’m sorry.” I said. He laughs and the sound of his laughter sounded like it’s from a girl.

What the hell.

“I’m tired of you calling me mister. What’s your name?” He asked. “It’s Mina.” I replied. “Nice to meet you. I’m Jeongyeon and I’ll let you in on a little secret... I’m a woman. But people from this part of the town thinks I’m a man because I want them to. Now, with regards to your payment, do you want to stay here and earn some money until you can leave? If so, you have to work on my fields. I own a rice field and a crop farm 30 minutes from here. You can work there and I will pay you. That’s all I can offer you.” He... or _she?_ Said as this Jeongyeon looks at me in the eyes while smiling.

Suddenly, her face turned into someone different, no longer cold and she actually looks like a girl when she’s smiling! A foolish girl.

“How are you a girl... you don’t have boobs.” I stupidly muttered under my breath. She laughs again, despite me focusing on her gender instead of her proposal to work on her farm.

“I told you, I want the locals to think that I am a man. I live alone. I want to have a quiet and alone time in these fields and telling people that I’m a girl will end that. It’s for my safety. So keep it a secret too, hm?.” Jeongyeon stands up from her seat and looks at me.

“So? Are you going to work for me or should I drop you off at the shed from last night? I doubt anyone will give you any money, but you can always try other means.” She said as she moves to the sink to wash her used plates and utensils.

“I’m going with you.” for the second time, I find myself saying this to her.

* * *

“Good morning, mister Yoo. You have company?” An old man with a straw hat and a rake on his hand was waiting for us inside a small shed in the middle of a large cabbage field. “Ah, yes. This is Mina. She’s gonna help you today. Can everybody help her out so she knows what we do here?” Jeongyeon said as she introduces me to the other farmers.

I noticed that everyone was listening to every word that gets out of her mouth and it’s amazing to see everybody’s enthusiasm towards working on the lowly fields.

“Please treat Mina as your own but don’t hesitate to give her some tough love if she fucks up our farming. She’s my _wife_ , everyone, please take care of her.” I’m shocked by the last words she let out but when I looked at her, she’s already giving me a look as if asking me to play along.

And play along, I did.

But we’ll talk about this later at _home_ for sure.


	2. Mina, learns how to turn on.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suwon is actually just a 30-minute drive away from Seoul in real life, but in this story I decided to use Jeongyeon’s hometown as a rural area (like 3 hours away from a town or something) just because I can. Now that that’s established, I’ll try to finish this. ;>

“Jeongyeon-ah, your wife has been working hard on the field today.” I hear the old man who led everyone in the cabbage field earlier spoke to Jeongyeon happily as soon as Jeongyeon enters the shed where all of the workers from today are currently resting before the day ends.

The old man is known to everyone as uncle Sam. Apparently, he’s the one who knows about farming the best here so everyone respects him.

My back hurts from all the planting and digging but hearing that made everything I did, totally worth it.

“Ah, is that so? I’m glad she did.” Jeongyeon said while giving me a quick glance.

“Yes. Yes, my son. I just don’t understand why you’d let your beautiful wife plant seeds with us sweaty and old people in here. She doesn’t seem to have done so much work from your city. Why don’t the two of you focus on growing your family since the both of you are in your peak age, instead of working here? You overworking yourself and your wife wouldn’t be good if you want to raise a family.” The old man patted Jeongyeon’s back, giving the two of us a knowing smile.

I blushed at his remark while Jeongyeon coughed out of bafflement.

“Uncle, that’s exactly the reason why we’re working hard now that we’re still able to do all the labor. We’re still trying to save some money for our future little one. My wife here wants our children to study at exclusive schools and all I want is for my wife and children to live as comfortable as possible for the rest of our lives.” Jeongyeon pulled me close to her, looping an arm around my shoulders to further convince the old man who only nodded his head at us.

“Aigoo. That’s so sweet of our Jeongyeonie. I didn’t know you’re a romantic. Only wanting nothing but to see happiness from your family. That’s good to hear... Minari, Jeongyeon might be a brat sometimes but I can feel that he loves you so much. Have more patience with him.” Uncle Sam’s wife butted in the conversation. Aunt Alice, the nice looking lady who cooked for everybody’s sumptuous lunch earlier.

We just let out an awkward laugh at their remarks, we thank everyone who worked hard and bid them goodbye.

Jeongyeon’s arm never left my shoulders until we both got near her truck and I somehow find her arms comforting after all the hard day’s work.

I’ve never been an affectionate person. My parents never initiated any kind of intimate physical contact to me and my older brother so this feels new to me.

Jeongyeon opens the passenger door for me to get on and she closed the door behind me once I settled in. I looked at her moving around her truck to get on the driver’s seat and as soon as she shut her door, I asked the question that’s been bothering me the whole day.

“So I’m your wife now?” I asked.

“Yes Missus Yoo. As of today, I decided you’re my wife, for now at least. So don’t get used to the title. It’s for somebody else, not you.” She plainly said as she maneuvers her car out of the fields.

“Why?” I probed. I understand that she wants the people to believe that she’s a man but stringing me along to her play just doesn’t seem right. I can’t lie for the life of me.

Or can I?

I lie to my friends about being happy with my life all the time. Pretending that the exclusive parties my parents would throw for me makes me happy, even when the life inside _that_ prison is anything but.

“It’s for your safety. You’ll be working with a lot of locals during your stay here. Despite living here for almost five years, I personally don’t know a lot of them so we have to be careful. Even when the town folks are nice, you can’t avoid a few bad apples among the bunch. And I can’t work with you all the time, I tend to my rice fields and other businesses too. So I figured if they know you’re off the market, they won’t do anything offensive towards you... I don’t want to be responsible if anything bad happens to you.” She explains and she focuses back on driving.

“Hm, good point. Well, Thank you... I guess, for thinking about me. How much will I get paid today, anyway? My back hurts from all the cabbage planting and soil digging.” I said as I took the opportunity that she’s driving to take in her side profile.

_Jeongyeon is pretty_.

With her perfectly sharp jawline, pointedly shaped nose and... even her lopsided lips looks good on her face too. She can easily be mistaken as a man because of her short blonde hair and the way she dresses in oversized hoodies or sweatshirts and her piercing gaze but despite all that, if you look closely, there’s something always soft with her features.

“Stop staring at me. You’re freaking me out, lady! Geez. You’ll get paid nine dollars for an hour. By the way, I have to take my babies from a friend real quick.” She said and I looked out the car’s window to see that we drove past her house.

“What?! Is paying people nine dollars even legal?! I almost broke my back in there. Also, you have kids??” I exclaimed and she gives out a hearty laugh. The kind of laugh where her eyes turn into little crescent moon like shape.

It makes her look adorable.

“Look here lady, nine dollars is already too generous. Some landowners even give as low as five dollars. And, no! My babies are my pets. A dog and a cat. I leave them at my friend’s house every time I have to leave Suwon for work. Yesterday I have to go to Seoul for a personal business I have to attend to. They live with me so I hope you’re not allergic or whatever.” She said as she pulls over a rocky drive way where a two story cabin house is located at the end of the pathway.

A beautiful woman with long brown hair who looks like she’s in her mid twenties walks towards us. A gray fat cat in her arms and a brown dog with curly hair running towards Jeongyeon. Jeongyeon automatically carries the dog and allows the dog to lick her face.

“Yah Yoo Jeongyeon why are you late? And who’s this beautiful lady?” The woman tries to hand the cat over to me but I hesitated to take it because the cat has a threatening aura and it looks like it will gnaw on my skin if given the chance.

“Sorry eonnie. Had to check on some new crops for the farm, I didn’t notice the time. She’s Mina. She’s here to help out in my farm. Mina this is Nayeon. Nayeon has been a trusted friend ever since I moved here.” Jeongyeon said as she buckles up the dog on her car’s back seat.

Me and Nayeon exchanged a little bit of pleasantries before I took the scary cat from her, still half scared it might scratch its nails on my skin.

Surprisingly, the cat didn’t even make a sound and just purred, burying its face on my neck which I later find endearing.

“Oh? Bami likes Mina already Jeongyeonah.” Nayeon gets Jeongyeon’s attention as she points at me with the cat.

Jeongyeon just shakes her head at Nayeon and thanks the girl, giving the girl a kiss on the cheek while the shorter girl looks at Jeongyeon adoringly before she sends us off.

* * *

“So... why can’t Nayeon pretend to be your wife? You two look... pretty close.” I tried to start a conversation once we both got inside the car. Jeongyeon cocked her brows and pats Bami’s head as the cat slumbers on my lap.

“Eww, No. She’s already engaged with a good friend of mine from Seoul and I’m already waiting on somebody else...” Jeongyeon stops talking as soon as she speaks.

I wanted to ask more but I stopped myself from doing so, seeing that Jeongyeon has already dismissed the topic even before it begun.

* * *

“How do you even turn this on?” I asked Jeongyeon who’s busy reading something from her ipad. She’s probably reading ebooks about farming again.

“Seriously? I thought by now we’ll be having our dinner but you’ve never turned on the stove yet? It’s been-” she pauses and checks her watch,“-thirty minutes! Are you for real?” Jeongyeon asked as she stood up from her chair at the dining table. She walked towards where I was standing next to her old stove with two huge portions of still very raw porkchop.

“Well I tried but I don’t know which knob to turn. I’ve never seen this kind of stove before, it’s like from the stone age with all the knobs here!” I reasoned as I pointed at the four knobs on the stove. I took a step back and leaned next to the counter, Jeongyeon shaking her head at me while taking a pan and turning on the stove and letting the pan get some heat.

“Aish. Are you a princess from a far away land? Who doesn’t know how to operate a simple stove. You must be stupid.” The tall girl said as she checks the heat of the oil on the pan before she puts the porkchops in. The pan sizzles.

“I’m not stupid okay? I just need to learn. Tch.” I pouted because this woman just insulted my above average IQ. Just then, my stupid stomach started making its call for food again.

Embarrassing me even further.

“Just arrange the plates on the table will you? Take out the mashed potatoes I made from the oven and put it on the table. These chops will be ready in ten minutes.” She gently pushed me and I fixed the plates and mash for us. I sat on the chair waiting for the food and looking at Jeongyeon’s back. She’s wearing a white loose tshirt and black track pants but she still looks good in it. This girl can pass as a model given her tall height and small face but she choose to stay here and farm which is noble, but stupid since she could have more and easy money with modeling instead of farming.

After a few minutes, Jeongyeon finally places the pork chops on our plates and we started eating.

We didn’t talk, only the sound of our utensils clanking against the plates and the crickets outside can be heard.

“Sorry I didn’t get to cook something for you. I promise tomorrow, I will! You’ll see. Just let me borrow your ipad so I can study some recipes.” I said while I wipe my mouth with a cheap paper towel.

“Alright. I’m almost done studying anyway so you can borrow it, remind me to leave the charger outside tonight. You look like you’re already on the right age, how can you not know how to turn on a stove?” Jeongyeon looks at me with her brows all knitted but then she laughs when I rolled my eyes at her.

“Ya! Stop laughing. I told you our stove at home looks different than the one you have here okay? Ours had touchscreen buttons while yours have old school knobs!” I reasoned.

“My stove isn’t even old. That’s a common stove. Just say you’re a spoiled brat who’s never even went inside your own kitchen at home and go.” Jeongyeon smirked and stood up from her chair, putting her used plates inside the old dishwasher.

“Aish! Whatever.” I stood up and placed my plates in the dishwasher as well.

“Cook something for our breakfast tomorrow. I usually wake up at 4 in the morning. You should start learning to wake up early too. There’s plenty of stocks inside the fridge and pantry. I’ll allow you to cook only once, so don’t waste any of my produce or else I’ll have to deduct those on your salary. That’s all. I’ll leave the ipad and the charger on the counter after I finish taking a bath. Good night.” Jeongyeon walks off to her room and closes the door without waiting for my response.

Rude!!!

I swear I’ll show her how good I am at cooking, she’ll never go a day without eating my food!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick feel for the story. Thanks for reading xx


	3. Gentle kiss and balled fists

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s only Mina’s second day at Jeongyeon’s house and farm but she’s already stacked with questions when she meets someone who can make Jeongyeon more rude than she already is.

“Good morning!” I happily smiled at Jeongyeon when I noticed the door of her bedroom slightly opened.

She’s not dressed in her usual dark baggy farming clothes today instead she’s wearing a gray turtle neck covered with a brown coat, dark jeans paired with black dr martens. She must admit, a well put together Jeongyeon looks stylish.

“Are you going somewhere?” I carefully asked, not wanting to sound nosy but letting my curiosity get the best of me anyway.

“Yeah. I’m going to Seoul. I have some business to attend to. Do you want me to get you anything?” Jeongyeon asks while taking a seat in one of her dining chairs.

I just shook my head and immediately put some of the fried bacon, eggs and kimchi rice that I made from earlier on the table. I wanted to come with her back to Seoul but decided against it since I don’t have any money on me and I can’t imagine myself begging on the streets. Nope!

If my friends from back home can see me doing this, I’d be the butt of the joke. I have never served anyone not even myself. I’ve been so used to having butlers around and a personal maid to clean up after me that this feels so new and so refreshing.

It took me two hours to figure out how to do something that can be done in twenty minutes, but Jeongyeon doesn’t need to know that. “Ah, really?! I thought you’re going to cook some gourmet food since you stayed up all night reading those recipe blogs.” I hear Jeongyeon stiffle a laugh but when she sees me pouting, she shakes her head mindlessly and proceeds to put some kimchi rice on my bowl too.

We ate in comfortable silence until she tells me it’s time for us to go. She’s gonna drop me off the cabbage farm before she leaves for Seoul. 

* * *

“Hi.” I heared a voice call out from behind me so I turned around only to see that it was a man dressed in a white shirt, mud stained brown overalls and a smile on his face. He carries a basket with him, almost full of cabbages.

I smiled and gave him a nod in return.

“My name’s Sehyun. I just heard the news that you’re our boss’ wife and I figured I have to say hello.” Sehyun takes off a glove from his right hand, urging to shake hands.

I took his hand on mine and shook it politely.

“Yeah. We just got... uhhh..married.” I tried my best to smile brightly, Hoping my face convinces him enough.

“I never pegged our boss to be the romantic type. He is often too serious with our work here but I guess he is different with business and with a woman as fine as you are. I’m sorry I didn’t catch your name ma’am. I still don’t know how to properly address you.” He probed.

I shook my basket a bit to give some space for more cabbages before I replied.

“It’s Mina. My name is Mina. Yoo.. Yoo Mina.” I said the last two words in almost a whisper. Using Jeongyeon’s last name feels weird but it made my cheeks heat up. I suddenly feel warm inside. Even when I shouldn’t.

“Ah. Mina. Sounds foreign. Did you perhaps met boss in America?” Sehyun is a damn nosy guy I’d give it to him but I decided to humor him anyways.

“Yes. We’ve met a long time ago. I never pegged Jeongyeon to be romantic too but the more I know about him the more he turned out to be a huge softie. Especially to me. That’s why I am here. I left everything I had back home so I can finally be with him. I... I love him that much.” Half truth, half lie. I did left everything I had back home for this kind of freedom but it’s not because of my _husband_.

Truth be told, it’s only my second day here but I’m starting to like it very much. Not the back breaking kind of work but the peacefulness of the place. The people in this place are kind, very welcoming and very unaware that they’re interacting with an heir who can buy the fields they’re farming in just one snap of a finger.

“That’s nice to hear. Anyways if you have questions or in need of any help, you can always look for me. If boss isn’t around I can show you the fields if he still hasn’t. He’s usually busy but these days he’s been going away more often. I heard he also has other businesses in Seoul.” Sehyun smiles but it’s somehow unnerving me.

I just uttered a simple “thanks” and before I can even say goodbye, aunt Alice’s voice is already calling out for everybody to gather and have lunch.

“Bye for now Mina. I’ll make sure to see you around.” I hear Sehyun say and he walks away instead of going to the hut where the farmers will gather to have lunch. Where is he going?

* * *

I saw Jeongyeon’s truck pulling up meters away from where the farmers are gathered to turn in the day’s worth of produce collected. Sehyun has never left my side once he returned from lunch and now he’s standing next to me talking nonstop that the sight of Jeongyeon walking towards us feels like a blessing because I’ll have a reason to walk away.

To my surprise, Jeongyeon immediately wraps her arms around my waist possessively as soon as she gets close to me.

“I missed you. How was today, love?” she says, just loud enough for everyone within an earshot to hear. What is her problem now? Does she want to show everyone that we’re indeed married? But why so suddenly? I have so many questions but decided to keep it in for now as usual and just play along with her antics.

“It was tiring but it was fine.” I gently put a kiss on her cheeks which made the both of us look at each other’s eyes. It just feels like what a wife would do if her husband says he misses her.

Right?

We gently pulled away and Jeongyeon cleared her throat. “Thank you everyone for a bountiful produce. You all worked hard.” Jeongyeon smiles at her farmers but the smile on her face is gone once her eyes landed on Sehyun.

“What are you doing here?” Jeongyeon’s voice is slow but piercing.

“I’m here to check up on my brother of course. Didn’t know you’d leave your beautiful wife all _alone_ here to go to Seoul. Are you hiding something from her?” Sehyun smirks.

What? He’s her brother all along?!

So that means he knows Jeongyeon isn’t a man and I am not her wife? What would Jeongyeon even hide? What is Sehyun playing here...

I looked at Jeongyeon and her face is grim. Her hand is balled in a tight fist and her jaws are clenched.

Why is her brother getting on her nerves?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh. It’s been a while? Idk if anyone will still read this update but I just posted it anyway. I honestly forgot I wrote this that’s why I haven’t updated it. My apologies. Also I didn’t proofread as this came out of a whim. I hope you liked it.  
> Until the next update!


End file.
